Forever and Eternity
by EllaBella18
Summary: A future Brucas oneshot. Complete!


**For Always and Eternity**

Inspiration just hit me for this one day while I was doing the dishes.

Inspiration hits me in funny places lol. Anyway it's just a one shot so

enjoy. Thanks to Manda for betaing this for me. Read on people.

"_**True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and**_

_**pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is**_

_**always young in the heart.**_

_Lucas,_

_Hey Broody. It's been a year. 365 days since I've seen you last. 365 days _

_since we've touched, kissed, laughed, smiled, talked or cuddled. 365 days. _

_God I miss you. The kids too. This morning all Brittany and I did was cry _

_together. You should see her Luke she's beautiful. The most beautiful 18 _

_year old I've ever seen. Its funny, we were that age when we had her and God _

_she's so grown up. She looks like me, but babe her personality is a perfect _

_mix of us both. And she's so responsible; she helps me so much with our _

_other three. You'd be so proud of her Luke. In the fall she's going off to _

_NYU for pre-med. Her graduation is in a month and God I wish you could be _

_here to see it. You'd be so proud Broody, so proud._

_I remember at our high school graduation, I was five months pregnant with _

_Brit and she kicked through the whole thing. When I told you, you just _

_laughed and said that it meant she was going places in life—just like we _

_would._

_And we did go places didn't we babe? Married when we were 20—Brit was two, _

_you were the best journalist in Charlotte and somehow Haley and I managed to _

_get Clothes Over Bros to be one of the hottest labels out there. Do you _

_remember that time we went to New York for one of my fashion shows? I think _

_it was the first night in that hotel where we conceived Braiden, but then _

_again you never know with us._

_Braiden is the brightest, prettiest, six year old I've ever seen. And she _

_looks just like you Broody. It's unbelievable. I look at her, Dakota, and _

_Devon and sometimes I want to cry—especially when I look at Devon, because _

_at least Dakota and Braiden will have some memories of you seeing as they _

_were four and five when you died, but Devon, she was just one, and she'll _

_never know her daddy. That kills me. And Dakota and Braiden will never get _

_to know you like Brittany did. But Haley, Nathan, Brittany, your mom and I _

_all tell those three about you all the time Luke. The other night I was _

_telling the kids about our first date, do you remember? God we were so _

_young. After I finished the story Dakota looked at me and said "Mommy you _

_really miss Daddy don't you?" I nodded as I choked back tears, pulling him _

_to me._

_Braiden may look like you Luke, but Dakota is you. Every thing he does _

_reminds me of you from the way his forehead wrinkles when he's deep in _

_thought to the eyes he gives me when he's trying to get me to give him his _

_way. The Scott Puppy Dog Eyes Haley and I call them._

_And then there's Devon. She's Devon. She's got my hair and dimples but she _

_has your eyes. And she's so vibrant and lively and energetic. She's given me _

_a run for my money. But you said that she would the day she was born. You _

_said she'd be a handful. I wish that you could see her. I wish that she _

_would grow up with you here but fate has a cruel way of intervening._

_I still can't believe that it was a year ago today when you died. I will _

_never forget that phone call or the voice of the police officer when he said _

"_Mrs. Scott, there's been an accident and we have your husband here. I'm _

_sorry to say this, but he's gone." I don't know what else he said because it _

_was at that instant that I dropped the phone and fell to the floor sobbing. _

_Haley picked it up. I couldn't believe it, the person that hit your car _

_tried to contact me but I just couldn't. You were my everything, my other _

_half, and we had been us, Broody and Cheery, or Brucas as Naley liked to _

_joke, for so long that I didn't know what to do._

_I'll never forget Haley walking in with the kids and Braiden asking me when _

_Daddy was going to be home. The hardest thing I ever had to do was tell them _

_that Daddy wouldn't be coming home ever again. God I remember not believing _

_it myself, and just listening for your car to pull into the driveway. Or _

_laying in bed at night thinking you'd walk in after brushing your teeth, get _

_into bed and pull me to you, kissing my forehead. Or in the morning I kept _

_thinking that you would walk in with a fussing Devon in your arms and smile _

_that smile, the ones that made my knees go weak, the one that you saved just _

_for me and call me Pretty Girl. Because every morning since we were 17 you _

_had been there Luke, everyday and there I was at 35 and you were gone. _

_You're still gone and it's still not fair! We were supposed to grow old _

_together, watch our kids grow up then watch them start families of their _

_own._

_Dammit Luke! You promised me I could die first so I wouldn't have to deal _

_with you not being here! You promised me because you were always the _

_stronger one! I just…I just miss you so much. God, so much._

_I was driving into work today and our song came onto the radio, I had to _

_pull over I was crying so hard. I remember us dancing to that song at our _

_wedding, or dancing around the house with the kids, and "I'll Be" would come _

_on the radio and it was like we were the only two people in the world, like _

_we were 17 again without a care in the world._

_I miss dancing with you, Nate and Jake make sure I still get spun around on _

_the dance floor whenever we go to weddings or whatever, but it's not the _

_same. I just miss being in your arms. We fit together like two matching _

_pieces of a puzzle and now everyone else just feels wrong._

_I miss seeing you with our kids too, Luke. And if it weren't for our _

_beautiful babies, I don't think I would have been able to carry on. Because _

_as cheesy as it sounds, a piece of you will always be here with me. But know _

_this Broody, I love you and only you forever. You are my soul mate and I'm _

_yours forever and eternity. We had an amazing 18 years together, four _

_beautiful children and one hell of a life. I want to thank you for that. I _

_will love you until the end of time—never forget that._

_Love for always and eternity,_

_Your pretty girl, your wife, your Cheery,_

_Brooke_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
